Four Masks of Iuchiban
The Four Masks of Iuchiban were created by Asako Inquisitors and Kuni Witch Hunters to seal the entrances of the Tomb of Iuchiban. Appearance and abilities They were made larger than human size and their enchanments mantained the wards of the Tomb, or could unlock them. The bloodspeakers who found one added new spells to each Mask. Bloodspeakers, p. 29 They were carried as shields, worked into a suit of armor, or attached to cloaks much like a mon. Bloodspeakers, p. 30 History The Masks might be sought by the followers of Iuchiban to release the Heartless from his imprisonement, so they were scattered across the Empire. One went to the Kaiu Kabe with the Kuni, one to the Isawa lands, one kept by the Yogo, and the last was kept by the Otomo at Otosan Uchi. It was said that Iuchiban's lieutenant, Yajinden, once gathered all four masks together. Bloodspeakers, pp. 29-30 First Mask, the Isawa Mask It resembled a frowning man with heavy eyebrows and a wide nose. It was the most heavily enchanted. Second Mask, the Kuni Mask It resembled a Kabuki actor, with exaggerates features. It was enchanted by the Kuni as a tool to find and destroy cultists and tainted creatures. Third Mask, the Otomo Mask It was a clearly female mask, which showed a woman's face with lips puckered up for a kiss or whistle. It inflicted dreams, taint, and madness. A tear of dark red ink fell from the right eye. It was the first to slip out of the Crab's stewardship, and it passed from one cursed owner to another, each never recognizing the dark artifact they held until it was too late. Hidden Emperor, p. 44 Fourth Mask, the Yogo Mask It showed a young man's face, with a dueling scar, and eyes covered with a small mask. It enhanced the duel abilities of its wielder, but also made him more prone to dueling and anger. It was large, about twice as large as a human face, and fairly heavy. Its features were blank and emotionless, although inside the mask bore an indented visage of a hideous face contorted by rage. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 15 Searched Kuni Kaiden Around beginning of the twelfth century Yajinden gave one Mask to the Kuni Daimyo, Kuni Kaiden. Yajinden had actively plotted against his master, and he was not trying to free him anymore. When Kaiden enacted a ritual to find the other three Masks he activated a curse on the mask laid by Yajinden which brought his own downfall. He was killed by his sons, but only survived the elder, Kuni Yori. Legions, Part II, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kuni Yori Yori was allowed by Yajinden to remain with the mask and the Kuni became his student. Ryoko Owari The Mask had been part of a caravan arriving Ryoko Owari Toshi, when it was stolen by a local bandit, Shosuro Chizaro. He later sold it to Whisper, a merchant under Crab patronage. Night of a Thousand Screams, p. 30 The mask was sought by Yajinden under the guise of Meishozo Nisei. Tomb of Iuchiban, p. 5 Gathered In 1120 Yajinden had gathered all the four masks, Bloodspeakers, p. 54 and they were used to enter in the Tomb. Bloodspeakers, p. 9 Jama Suru Suru was an active bloodspeaker seeking the masks, to release his master. In 1132 he went to Morikage Toshi where he thought a Mask could be found. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee He found instead the kidnapped Emperor Toturi I and he was instrumental in his freedom. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Shahai In 1132 Shahai advised by Grandfather began to seek the Masks. Bloodstrike (Honor Bound flavor) She would reward whoever got them and Rodrigo, a bandit leader, sought them raiding Crab and Phoenix caravans. Hidden Emperor, pp. 40-41 She achieved to retrieve three of them. Rebirth of the Dark Daughter (Soul of the Empire flavor) In 1165 Shahai had gathered the four Masks aided by Mohai and Seppun Jin, Blood Brothers, Part I, by Rich Wulf and she used them to release Iuchiban. Blood Brothers, Part III, by Rich Wulf External Links * Third Mask of Iuchiban (Fire and Shadow) Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai Category:Bloodspeakers